Kyubi and Tricky
by BlueBird236
Summary: *A short story I was forced to write for my cousin.* What happens when a psycotic fox tries to teach his clumsy cousin how to kill? A lot of deaths.
1. Chapter 1

Created: Jun.18.11

**Note: Okay not to long ago I made a HTF oc for my cousin because he wanted me to draw him killing ,and or, fighting some of the HTF's. I did, and the result is the character Kyubi. (If you have ever watched the anime 'Naruto' then you know were the name came from) I had already made my own character who is named Tricky. Anyway, he found out that I write fanfiction stories so he wanted me to write one using Kyubi and Tricky. Here is the result. Sorry for spelling mistakes can't use spell check.**

**Hope you like it.**

**-Kyubi and Tricky-**

"Kyubi where are we going?" Tricky asked as she was dragged down the street by her older cousin. Tricky is a sea green colored fox that wears no clothes, has dark green paws, and a light green color covers her stomach and face.

"I told you, I'm doing some killing today!" Kyubi answered turning to his cousin with a happy, somewhat creepy, smile. Kyubi is a orange fox that wears a grey jacket with a hoody, he has black markings around his eyes, and has small fangs that poke out from the sides of his mouth.

"So why am I coming?"

Kyubi shrugged. "'Cuz I said you have to."

Tricky just sighed irritated, she knew there was no way of changing his mind so why bother. it was much eaiser to just allow him to kill who he wanted then to just apologize when they were revived the next day.

"Who's the target this time?" She half mumbled to herself, not expecting Kyubi to answer.

"Disco Bear."

Tricky suddenly stoped dead in her tracks and looked at her cousin, who also looked at her when she refused to move. She had a blank expression.

"Who is it?" She asked again.

"I said Disco Bear, are you not listening?" He sounded a bit irritated.

A wide smile suddenly found its way onto her face, and soon turned to an evil smirk. Kyubi raised an eyebrow at her expression, but was then pulled forward without much warning. Tricky dashed ahead still holding onto her cousins paw, the evil look still plastered on her face.

"Why didn't you say it was Disco Bear sooner! Forget just coming with you I'm gunna help you!"

Kyubi grinned as he ran along. "I thought you hated it when I kill people?"

"No I hate it when you kill my friends. Disco Bear is no friend of mine, in fact I hate him!"

Kyubi's grin widened, he had an idea. "Oh? Who elce do you hate?"

Tricky slowed down, so they were walking again. Her personality changed to that of a little girl who was aske a simple question. "Um, lets see. Disco Bear, Petunia, and Giggles and Cuddles are the only ones I really hate."

"Okay then lets kill them too while were at it." Kyubi reclamed the lead as they headed for Disco Bear's house.

Tricky then smiled, a normal happy smile and said.

"Sure lets kill 'em all!"

XXXXXX

**Note: How was it? It was just a quick little story I probably did in about an hour or so. It was my cousin who gave me this idea so don't blame me if it was a waste of your time reading this. XD Oh and when it lists the characters that Tricky doesn't like it's a combination of the characters both me and my cousin don't like, with the exception of Splendid who my cousin doesn't like but I like. Then again if they tried to kill Splendid they would probably die anyway. -_-'**

**Hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2 Born Killer

Created: Jun.22.11

**Note: Okay I never intended for this story to be longer than the first chapter (so this one is short or it was supposed to be), but a second chapter was requested by TableCloth, so this chapter is for you. This chapter is about Tricky and Kyubi going to kill Disco Bear.**

**Also I would again like to apologize for any misspelled words.**

**Hope you like it. ^_^**

**-Kyubi and Tricky-**

**part 2**

**-A Born Killer-**

"Okay we made it." Kyubi wispered. Him and Tricky were now across the street from Disco Bear's house hiding in some bushes until they decided exactly what to do next.

"So how do you plan for us to go about this Kyubi?"Tricky asked. Though Kyubi did often drag her along with him when he did his killing for the day (yes he kills everyday acording to my cousin -_-') , Tricky had realized that she never really payed much attention.

"Very simply dear cousin of mine. I plan to use this." Kyubi then suddenly pulled out an axe out of nowhere (don't care if it doesn't make sence this happens all the time in HTF) and held in out infront of him.

"Now follow me and pay attention." Kyubi then lept out of the bushes then ran across the street to Disco Bears house, Tricky following close behind him. After checking that no one was around the two foxes then climbed up on to the roof.

"Hey we're in luck he's home!" Tricky yelled. Kyubi suddenly covered his cousin's mouth with his orange paw.

"Shush. Be quiet!" He hissed with a whisper. "Do you want him to know were here?" Tricky nodded her head no. "Good then be quiet and stay behind me."

Kyubi looked over the side of the house looking for a window, when he found one he climbed down to it and used his axe to break the lock. He climbed in to the house and gave Tricky the okay to follow him.

"Alright now we just have to find Disco Bear right?" Tricky wispered into kyubi's ear.

"Right." Kyubi began to check each room quietly only allowing Tricky to follow when he knew the area was clear.

Kyubi let out a frustrated growl when they, at first, couldn't find him. _"Damn it! Where is he? He wouldn't leave all these lights on if he wasn't home so where the hell is he!" _He wondered

Kyubi cotinued to the next room, and was about to signal to Tricky to follow him when he realized... She wasn't there, or anywhere in sight for that matter.

_"Damn it! Now where's Tricky?" _Kyubi's question was answered when he heard a very girly scream. He knew instantly it was Disco Bear because of how high pitched it was, even his cousin who _is _a girl can't scream _that _high.

The screaming continued and seemed never ending, Kyubi then searched the house in a less cautious manner trying to find the sorce, it had stopped but by then he found out where the sound had been coming from, when he entered the room the sight before him caused his jaw to drop.

In the kitchen was Tricky, backed into a corner seeming terrified about something and obviously paniced. Disco Bear waslaying on the floor infront of her; both were covered in blood. Tricky was breathing heavy, and when she noticed her cousin standing at the entrence she ran to him and began to cry. Kyubi felt uncomfertable, but still gave an effort to try and calm his bawling cousin down.

"There... there Tricky... um, your... alright... what, uh, happened?" Tricky sniffled a bit and hugged him tighter, causing the blood on her to smear on him; he didn't care though there was blood on all his clothes anyway.

"I-I d-dont know, I s-saw Disco B-bear walking towards where I w-was hidding t-then I p-paniced and I guess I k-killed h-him... B-but I didn't mean to!" She pulled away from Kyubi.

Kyubi suddenly hugged Tricky again, which confused her. "Didn't mean to! Did you forget that this was the whole damn reson we came here? Sheesh, and here I thought I had to teach you how to kill! I should have known you already knew how, you are related to me after all!" He said to her with a grin on his face.

Tricky's crying was reduced to sobs. "B-but it was an accident, I didn't mean to kill him..."

Kyubi releced his cousin from the hug. He had a surprisingly thoughtful look on his face. "Hmm. True, but you have the insticts to kill. All you need is some practice and you'll be able to kill like me, just not quite as well."

Tricky chuckled a bit. "Of course I never expect to get as good as you."

XXXXXX

Tricky and kyubi both exited the house, not caring if anyone saw them covered in blood for nither of the foxes cared about that at the moment.

"Okay, now that we know you atleast have killing instincts, the main objective now is to bring that instinct out so you can kill who ever you want without having to go through emotional stress first." Kyubi thought for a moment and had an idea. He handed Tricky the axe.

"What do I do with this?" She held it awkwardly in her hands, and appeared to be having trouble finding out how to hold it. Kyubi rolled his eyes and moved her paws around until she was holding it correctly.

"What I want you to do is run down the street and anyone you pass by you hit with this. You don't have to kill anyone, though it is incouraged."

This time Tricky rolled her eyes. "Right, and how do you swing this thing?"

"Easily, just go like this." He made gestures with his arms pretending that he was holding the axe.

"Like this?" Tricky swung the axe in a very weak way.

"No! Harder!" He said irritated.

"Um, Like This!" Tricky swung the axe as hard as she could making her spin, and it caused the end to come off and go flying. It flew fast through the air and hit Giggles, Petunia and Cuddles who were sitting on a street corner together. It cut all there heads in half at the same time, blood sprayed everywhere and covered the street in a matter of seconds.

Mole who was driving a truck (still don't get how he can) drove over the thick puddle of blood and lost control of the truck. The truck then slid down the street untill it ran into a small fast food place killing Sniffles, Toothy, Handy, and Lumpy who were inside. The sudden impact of the truck caused all the windows to explode and hurl glass everywhere. Lifty and Shifty, who had been walking just across the street, were then stabbed to death by the flying shards of glass.

Kyubi and Tricky simply stared at eachother when it was over.

"Uh, Kyubi?" Tricky asked him with a slightly nurvous voice.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"...Does that count?"

**Note:Okay that's it! How was it, it ended up being longer that I expected, but I suppose that's a good thing right? I hope TableCloth likes this sice they are the one who reqested it.**

**Hope you liked it.**


End file.
